The Faceless One (TheJellyNinja XD13)
Summary Slenderman is a mysterious supernatural entity that lives in the woods, and abducts people who plan to expose existence, and uses them to his own advantages. Appearance and Personality He is a dark, tall figure that lurks in the woods. He is often stalking from the trees, watching, or listening from out of plain sight. It is not known what he is truly like due to his mysterious nature. He has 8 large tentacles on his back when they are summoned by him. In the past, he has been spotted either stalking or walking with children. His appearance has been described by adults whom have mysteriously been driven mentally insane, or in extreme mental agony. More Information To Be Added Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Evil with some True Neutral attributes Name: The Faceless One, Slender, Slenderman, The living mannequin Origin: ROBLOX (Jellyninja_XD13's "The Forest") Gender: Unknown (More than often referred to as "Male") Age: Unknown Classification: Supernatural entity / Biologically-altered, modified homo sapiens Date of Birth: Not exactly known, but was guessed to be born between the year 2033 and 2177 Birthplace: Unknown (Likely made in a laboratory in some time in the future.) Weight: Estimated to be around 370 - 500 pounds Height: 9'5 (without tendrils) Likes: Based on study, Solitude Dislikes: Based on study, his identity being exposed Eye Color: None Hair Color: None Hobbies: Unknown, but it's usually seen exploring. Values: Varies, generally keeping their identity hidden at all costs for its own safety Marital Status: Unknown Status: Unknown, possibly Alive Affiliation: Unknown Previous Affiliation: Unknown Combat Statistics Tier: Unknown, possibly 9-C | 9-C physically, 9-B with his tendrils Powers and Abilities: |-|Game= Stealth Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Invisibility, Intangibility, Can distort cameras, Elasticity (Can extend his tentacles), Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Can jumpscare players |-|Canon=Stealth Mastery, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Enhanced Senses, Can distort and harm cameras when viewed ,Extrasensory Perception (Can sense people around him), Elasticity (Can extend his tendrils to extreme lengths), Self-Sustenance (All Types), Longevity, Can create fog and mist, Illusion Creation and Perception Manipulation(Made someone believe that they were being strangled by him, only to find them strangling themselves), Easily blend in with surroundngs, Can appear in dreams, Madness Manipulation (Type 2, possibly 3), Fear Manipulation and Disease Manipulation (Can cause nausea of any organic being just by fear of him, sometimes causing them to go insane), Natural Weaponry (Can sharpen his tentacles and fingers to claws), Invisibility and Intangibility (Can make his visibility selective, but can't touch nor be touched while invisible), Can teleport instantaneously to avoid being harmed, High level of pain tolerance, Social Influencing and Psychometry (Is extremely strategical), Regeneration (Low), possibly Corruption Attack Potency: Unknown, possibly Street level (Even though he generally only damages players, he could possibly kill the Player.) | Street level+ physically (Can easily overpower other humans, and wild animals, even several at once), Wall level+ with tendrils (Can topple over cars, trees, and walls easily by launching a tendril at them) | Speed: Below Average Human when visible, Superhuman when cloaked | Superhuman+ moving speed and reflexes (He generally walks slowly, but can easily outrun cars traveling at regular speed in a matter of moments, can move this fast), Subsonic with tendrils, Supersonic+ reactions (Can react to bullets) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 1 physically (Known to easily pick up and carry children and adults, but has lifted larger animals and obstacles in the forest), Class 5 with a single tendril, Class 50 with all of the tendrils (Can hold large chunks of a building on top of him) Striking Strength: Unknown | Street Class+ (Can break down doors, small fences, windows, and in some cases, car doors) Durability: Unknown | Unknown, likely Street level+ (His speed and instant teleportation make him hard to make contact with. Should be able to harm himself) Stamina: High (Could sprint for minutes at a time before getting exhausted) Range: Standard melee range in combat, Hundreds of meters with his tendrils, Universal with his teleportation Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: He is very keen when it comes to intellect. He knows his environment very well, being able to manipulate it to make his victims easily fall into his traps. He can also abduct people, and leave little to no traces of their absence. He analyzes and is very aware of the strengths and weaknesses of a character. Weaknesses: *Can be overwhelmed by things that move faster than him. *Can only drive people to insanity when they are afraid of him or have fears related to him. *He can't attack while being invisible. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'General Combat Behavior' - In a serious combat, he will proceed by attempting to take the character by surprise. This can be by using his environment to his own advantage, as well as using his illusion / hallucinations to perplex his opponent. How often he uses his distractions depends on the occasion. He will then begin by looking for weaknesses, and places to strike, or fool his victims. He will use his tentacles in a spider formation to keep him in the air, and to move quickly. He will also use them in combat to overwhelm, and quickly overdue his opponent, sending them in the air upon launching or striking his opponent with them. **''Toying'': When he deems an opponent as lesser than, he will engage in hand-to-hand combat. He will generally pick up the opponent a few times,(if able to) lift him in the air, and slam him into the ground. He will proceed in doing so until the opponent seems paralyzed. After that, he will proceed to either finishing him off by bashing him with his hands, or leaving them as is. ***If the opponent is too heavy, he will proceed by smacking the opponent around, and striking him until he becomes weak. Key: Game|'Canon' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Illusionists Category:Illusion Users Category:Perception Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Dream Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Disease Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Roblox Category:ROBLOX Characters Category:Horror Category:Neutral Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:True Neutral Category:Technology Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Corruption Users Category:Psychometry Users